


【岳洋】思前恋后

by MZTTCC



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MZTTCC/pseuds/MZTTCC





	【岳洋】思前恋后

01

三四月的天气应该穿什么？衬衫吗？配背带裤？

岳明辉刚听到了手机的提示音，他这个时间应该在看邮箱查收邮件的，但他宁愿摊在沙发上，盯着木子洋随手放在扶手上的杂志的内页出神。穿背带裤好像不错？如果那是木子洋穿着，会有莫名的性感。岳明辉皱了皱眉头坐了起来放下杂志。

木子洋应该刚起床，岳明辉刚听到卧室里的一阵动静。他每天早上起来把起床气撒在床品上，被子团出很大的摩擦声，用力拍打枕头，然后靠着腰劲儿打挺坐起来，脸很臭地盯着房间里的柜子，直到回神儿。木子洋这会儿走出来了，光着脚走进厨房里接水。岳明辉不掩盖自己直白的视线，一直盯着木子洋直到他走进厨房。

木子洋的白衬衫松松垮垮的，有些压久了的褶子，他的牛仔裤也很宽大，裤管里能鼓风，但牢牢挂在他胯骨上不掉。他手缩了一半在袖子里，捧着水杯走向岳明辉。岳明辉腾了点儿地儿让他坐下，自己还是斜靠着沙发的靠背，手倒是不安分，顺着衬衫的下摆探向木子洋的后腰。

“宝贝儿，你是在里面穿了个背带裤？”岳明辉虎口卡在背带裤的袋子上，一下一下轻轻扯着，不甚确定。木子洋喝了一大口开水，口腔被烫得热了，软乎乎的。他主动凑向岳明辉，亲了亲他的嘴角，笑着说：“是啊，不行吗？”

岳明辉突然想起刚刚还在翻看的杂志。背带裤果然会莫名的性感，尽管杂志上的模特把带子放在衬衫外面，而木子洋喜欢把它放在里面。“只要能挂住我的裤子，为什么要管它放在哪儿？”木子洋任由岳明辉揉他腰侧的软肉。

“当然，只是放在里面，会让我很想看一下它是怎么勒住你的。”岳明辉起了身搂上了木子洋，但木子洋倒稍稍闪开了：“但不是现在，我今天有工作，再说吧。”岳明辉只得放手，让木子洋又半踩着背带裤过长的裤管走进房间里要换衣服。

岳明辉今天倒没什么事儿，他进了房间，看到木子洋大剌剌在他面前换衣服，一边随手拿起衣柜里的大衣一边嘴上不忘夸赞木子洋的身材。木子洋扣着裤子上的纽扣，头也不抬地回他：“谢谢岳总，我靠这个吃饭的。”听起来怪怪的……像话里带刺。岳明辉伸手够着柜子上的香水，常用的就那么几个，都摆在外面，他随便选了一个，喷在手腕和领子上，然后回头问快要穿戴好的木子洋：“我先送你去公司？”

木子洋看了看他，没什么兴致的样子：“还是不了，我自己去吧。”

02

在一起三个多月了，岳明辉还是觉得把心脏放在了过山车上，一会儿往上一会儿往下，大部分时间吓得够呛。他还不太能把握木子洋生气，或者郁闷的点。有时候可能只是单纯想生气了，比如睡不够起床了要生起床气，吃沙拉的时候突然撅着嘴说句：“这玩意儿狗都不吃。”但有些时候他是真的生气了。也许。

比如今天早上。昨晚还在哼哼唧唧叫岳明辉“小辉。”，今天早上起来就眼皮都懒得抬起来看他，叫他两声“岳总。”岳明辉直到中午吃完饭了还在想这个问题。他能看到百叶窗外整个空荡荡的办公区，又转过椅子看身后落地窗的风景，然后看着书柜的方向，光线正好，他能看到空气里在做无规则运动的粉尘粒。

他想得明白的事情很多，但暂时想不明白的就是木子洋是不是生气了。也许那只是起床气？中午闲着没事儿，他打电话去骚扰木子洋。那头隔了不短的时间才接了电话，没有嘻嘻哈哈打招呼，哼了哼两声气儿当是接起来了。岳明辉问木子洋晚上有没有空一起吃个晚餐。木子洋在那头嗯了两声，但还是打住了：“不了，不想吃，再说吧。”

绝对出问题了。虽然他想不懂是哪里出了问题。但一定有问题。岳明辉郑重其事地把这个事情记在了备忘录上。

晚上自然也没有问出口。岳明辉等到快晚上八点了，木子洋才回来，衬衫松松散散的，纽扣开了两颗，身上还带点儿酒气。岳明辉问他晚上吃了什么。木子洋把东西随便往沙发上一扔，摊着告诉他：“嗯，今天工作遇到以前的熟人了，就一起吃了个晚餐。”

“熟人？”岳明辉问出口的时候就有点儿想住嘴了。他们刚在一起的时候因为类似的问题吵过几嘴。毕竟他们感情的开头有些随便，那时岳明辉忍不住在木子洋说出去聚会的时候问多了两句对方是谁，结果换来木子洋皱着眉地问他：“有什么问题？”岳明辉举双手投降表示没问题。

“嗯，就是大学的学长。”木子洋脱了外套放在沙发上，又解开了衬衫的第三颗扣子。已经三四月了，在屋子里也许的确有些热。“前几天也一起吃了午饭，今天又遇见了。挺巧。”  
“噢，挺好的。”岳明辉只能草草结束这个话题。在他们还不成为情侣的时候问出一些问题还能得到一些答案，比如木子洋会大谈以前经历过的认真的恋情，但现在不行，岳明辉并不太想刚在一起就吵架。  
“挺好的？”木子洋叠外套的动作一滞，然后他又继续把外套整理好，“是吧，挺好的。”

03

岳明辉洗完澡出来，看到木子洋已经躺好在床上了，被子盖得规规整整，正在玩手机，穿的是那件被他笑过的老头T恤。

关于这个。岳明辉仗着屋里有暖气，冬天也穿着背心配大裤衩在屋子里来回。木子洋曾摇头表示那个背心真的很老头背心。“我想给你买把蒲扇，小辉，这样夏天你就是大榕树下最靓丽的风景线。”木子洋说这话的时候也躺在床上，撑着脑袋看岳明辉坐在床边打游戏。

“那跟你的老头T恤不是异曲同工之妙吗？”岳明辉头也不抬。木子洋拍了拍枕头表示抗议：“这哪里是老头T恤？它透，是因为它买回来就很透。”岳明辉游戏结束，他扔了手机凑过去亲了亲木子洋，笑着告诉他：“我很喜欢啊洋洋，老头T恤让我准确知道你的腹肌在哪里。”说完还要伸个手过去定个位，以表示自己真的知道。

岳明辉坐了过去也不知道怎么开口。很多时候木子洋递了话茬给他他就接，但如果木子洋像现在这样一言不发地坐着，他又有点儿不敢出声。木子洋不说话的时候表情怪让人心惊的。岳明辉小心翼翼够到木子洋的手捏了捏，木子洋回头问他怎么了。“没什么，嗯，宝贝儿你今天的背带裤真的挺好看。”

“你喜欢？”木子洋挑着眉毛看他。  
“嗯，如果……”  
“不是今晚，我睡了。”木子洋翻身睡下了。

……到底问题出在哪里？

岳明辉带着一脑袋绕不清楚的毛线团缩进了被窝里。

04

岳明辉当然不会知道木子洋在生些什么气。木子洋自己都不好意思说出口。总不能说生气岳明辉是因为他连续一周用了同一款香水吧？

那款香水木子洋记得清楚。还没在一起的时候他被岳明辉拐带回家。木子洋夸他香水挑得不错，岳明辉含混地跳过了这个话题。喝了几杯酒精上了头才开口说，那是初恋男友的礼物。“倒不是说多重要吧，不过这味道真的挺好闻的，就一直没扔。”木子洋跟他酒杯碰酒杯：“噢——挺好。没关系嘛，就一个香水。”

当时说了不在意，现在再说在意就有些矫情了。但木子洋的确也有些沮丧。他并不想自己当那种对于男友的前男友耿耿于怀的人，谁还没个过去嘛？更何况岳明辉倒是对他的过往相当大方。但变得患得患失是他控制不了的事情，更何况情侣如果在不同的情感状态并不利于继续走下去。他并不想，但又没办法完全装作潇洒。

因而在偶尔他盖不住的瞬间，他的确突然不知道该怎么面对岳明辉了。

该怎么解决？木子洋倒是想好了。直接问显得似乎太刻意了，他要给岳明辉送一瓶全新的香水。跟那瓶一样，但是全新的。他查了一下才知道那个香水是个挺小众的牌子，还是好久以前出过的限定款，找起来估计有点难度。这也是为什么最近他跟学长联系上了。学长人脉广些，说不定有法子找到。

学长今晚的确跟他说找到了，让他明天过去拿。木子洋就干脆请学长吃了顿饭表示感谢。

05

岳明辉下班的时候木子洋来了电话，语气俏皮：“不知道我是否有幸邀请岳总共进晚餐？”岳明辉欣然答应，问去哪里，结果木子洋说在家里，他要下厨。真是个意外。

岳明辉回到家的时候没看到木子洋的人，多半是在厨房里忙着。他倒不知道木子洋还会做饭，大多数他们在一起的时间只有两种选择，外食或者外卖。

当然当岳明辉走进厨房的时候他就知道了，他们以后也可能只有上面的两种选择。厨房的情况不算太糟糕，木子洋端着一碗红加黄的东西出来的时候他问了一句是番茄鸡蛋汤吗。木子洋笑着勉强对他说：“差不多……是番茄炒鸡蛋。”“噢，挺好。”岳明辉点点头，眨巴了几下眼睛没有了后文。

晚餐吃完了岳明辉收拾东西要洗碗，木子洋先把他叫过去了。

“给你的！”木子洋递给他一个小礼盒。  
“这是……什么？”岳明辉确定自己没记错，今天不算是三个月的纪念日，也不是什么生日不生日的，更没有要过什么节。  
但他打开盒子的时候，他就更不明白了。

岳明辉摸不着头脑。“好吧，嗯，谢谢洋洋。”虽然他不懂为什么木子洋送了一个他已经有了的香水。  
“那你就用这个，不要用旧的了。”木子洋看着岳明辉。  
岳明辉有点懂了：“……嗯，所以这就是你最近心情不好的理由？”  
木子洋挑挑眉：“算是吧。换瓶新的不好吗。”  
岳明辉哭笑不得：“宝贝儿你……好吧，听你的。”  
他把新的摆好了，随手拿走了旧的那瓶递给木子洋：“那就任你处置啦。”  
木子洋随手扔了，岳明辉抱着他亲了亲他的眉头：“洋洋，真的只是用顺手了，你不要想多。”

木子洋点点头算是知道了：“我不想你觉得我事儿多。”  
“但你不开心就要说出来。”岳明辉鼻尖碰了碰木子洋的鼻尖。“不要有负担。”  
“嗯。”木子洋点点头，“所以你没有什么想说的？”

“有……”  
“什么？”  
“嗯，我真的挺喜欢你的背带裤。”

木子洋突然笑了，箍着岳明辉的手腕引着他探到衬衫里：“像这样？”  
岳明辉的触到了背带裤的带子，他挑着眉：“嗯哼？”

06

碗的话还是放着明天再收拾吧？

岳明辉亲在木子洋嘴角的，又舔舔他的唇缝，趁机咬了下他的下唇，然后顺利地攻略了城池。他手上动作倒是不慢，三两下解开了松垮垮的衬衫的扣子，拉开衬衫的时候他含糊地笑木子洋：“只挎着一边的背带，不难受么？”他捏了捏木子洋的乳首。大猫抓着空隙回嘴：“那你让我舒服舒服嘛。”

回答是当然可以。岳明辉将木子洋半推半搂地放倒在床上，褪去了衬衫又拉开了背带，他亲在木子洋的锁骨，使小性子小小啃了一口。木子洋偏着头发出了嗔怪：“你属什么的啊。”岳明辉又哄他似地亲亲他的耳垂：“属你。”

木子洋的背带裤后来半褪了挂在膝盖上不上不下，岳明辉揶揄木子洋：“洋洋，你真空穿背带裤，磨得不难受吗？”“那哥哥你让我不要那么难受啊。”岳明辉鼻尖蹭了蹭囊袋，磨蹭着给木子洋舔着，跪在他胯间给木子洋含弄。

岳明辉抬眼，视线掠过平坦的小腹，能看到木子洋手臂抬起挡着眼睛，光线照不到的阴影圈着他咬着下唇的嘴，哼哼唧唧地漏出几句嗔吟。半软在岳明辉嘴里肿胀，岳明辉就顺势抬了头，手摸向了后穴。

突然失去了湿热的包裹，木子洋难耐地翻过身子任由岳明辉动作，背脊绷出了好看的曲线，扭着腰往岳明辉靠：“哥哥，快点的——”岳明辉探着身子凑去木子洋耳边言语，气息情色地拍打着耳廓：“好啊。”他想要温柔地进入他，但不行。

岳明辉强硬地顶到了最深，木子洋扬了扬头，背不自觉地又绷直了，他想逃开一下，但岳明辉还分心照顾着他的前端，他在舒服与不舒服的边界溶成了一滩水。岳明辉手掌压了压他的后腰，一下一下缓慢地摇晃着深深浅浅地进入他。

木子洋内壁一缩一缩地夹紧岳明辉的嚣张，小腿无意识地蹬踹，将卡在膝盖的背带裤彻底褪到了地毯上。他手向后空着抓了几下，岳明辉捏着他的手腕亲了亲他的指尖，膝盖推了推木子洋的大腿，他们的连结胶着，岳明辉压着嗓子问木子洋：“现在舒服了吗？”

木子洋半眯着眼睛回头看他，眼睛里盈着水雾，他被撞得唇隙间只能一点点往外抖词儿：“嗯……嗯……都……都给我啊。”

好啊，都给你。将一切都坦荡荡给你。

-END-


End file.
